Users, when reading by means of a portable device, such as a mobile phone, a tablet, etc., often change the display state of a screen by turning the display screen according to the width of the web page being read to see more information, for example, switching from portrait display to landscape display to obtain more horizontal information on the web page, or switching from landscape display to portrait display, to obtain more vertical information on the web page. Such a reading manner of turning the display screen is very frequently used by users when browsing a web page created for display on computer screens.
During changing the display state of the screen by turning the display screen, because the layout of the entire web page has greatly changed with the change of the screen display state, how to locate the reading region of users prior to turning after the display state of the screen is changed by turning, and to display the reading region in the screen display state after turning has become a key technology.
Available methods include first determining a point before turning the display screen, using a node in which the point is located to determine a certain node in the web page, recording a first position of the node in the web page; finding out a second position of the node in the web page having a new layout after the display state of the screen is changed by turning the display screen; calculating a displacement distance between the first position and the second position, and then moving, in accordance with the displacement distance, the nodes in the entire web page for displaying.
However, in the above web page display methods, because locating the reading region of users by using a certain node has a low locating accuracy, the web page information displayed in the screen display state after turning the display screen often deviates from the web page information read by users prior to the turning, thereby having a serious impact on the reading experience of users.